


By The Fountain

by howtohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: "Have you lost your mind?!"Tony hisses, conscious of his volume. They were hidden, in the middle of the hedge maze where hopefully, no prying eyes or ears are nearby.Bucky just stares at him, amusement dancing in his eyes--which aggravates Tony even more.Tony shuts his hand fan with a snap."I. Am. Married!"  He hits Bucky with his fan square on his chest to emphasize his point,
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 408





	By The Fountain

_"Have you lost your mind?!"_ Tony hisses, conscious of his volume. They were hidden, in the middle of the hedge maze where hopefully, no prying eyes or ears are nearby.

Bucky just stares at him, amusement dancing in his eyes--which _aggravates Tony even more._

Tony shuts his fan with a snap. 

"I. Am. _Married!"_ He hits Bucky with his fan square on his chest to emphasize his point,

_"To your Steve! In case your fucking brain forgot!"_

But Bucky doesn't relent. His grin grows bigger by the second. He crowds Tony, who takes another step back. Tony stretches his hand, the one holding the blasted hand fan, to attempt maintaining distance with Bucky.

"Sir! Barnes-- _James_ , seriously! Aren't you besotted with _Rogers_?" Tony pleads as Bucky moves to close the distance between them.

Bucky places his hand on Tony's waist. 

"Tony, I am besotted with Rogers, _both of the Rogers."_

Tony feels breathless at his confession--Bucky's in love with him! And Steve! 

Bucky leans closer, wishing to seal his lips with Tony's--

_"--Ohh fuck!--"_

_"--Shit!!--"_

\--but Tony loses his balance and grabs the nearest object he can find for balance, which is Bucky.

They both spectacularly fall to the fountain, splashing water on the ground and getting drenched in the chilly water.

In shock and disbelief, Tony can only stare at the alpha as Bucky runs a hand through his wet locks.

Bucky grins dashingly at him, "May I kiss you now, Lord Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers?"

Tony splashes water at the unbelievably handsome alpha.

**

  
Despite his efforts to conceal the fact that he's shivering from the cold, Bucky lays his coat on Tony's shoulders. Tony wraps himself in Bucky's coat as they walk back to the manor.

Steve greets them with concern and curiousity, but Tony kisses him right on his lips. Then, the omega removes Bucky's coat and kisses the other alpha too.

Steve and Bucky stare in awe as the omega walks away from them; his wet clothing clings to his shapely form. It appears sheer too, tantalizing brown flesh visible to the alphas's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This one just keeps bugging me. I was about to sleep last night when this idea popped in my head. 
> 
> Lots of ideas are popping in my head but they're just short scenes..so that's that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
